The present invention relates to compounds which are useful intermediates in the processing of dibenzoylhydrazines. These dibenzoylhydrazines are effective insecticidal stomach poisons and also are effective systemically in protecting living plants.
Further, the compounds of the invention are effective as insecticides themselves. These novel compounds and others have been found to control insects and protect living plants from insect attack.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide these methods for controlling insect pests and protecting living plants through an extended period of active growth from insects which infest said living plants.
It is another object of the invention to provide novel substituted benzoic acid 1-alkyl-, 2-alkyl- and 2-cycloalkylhydrazides, preferably 1 or 2-tert-butylhydrazides, as insecticides and also to provide many of said compounds useful in the preparation of dibenzoylhydrazine insecticides.
These and further objects of the invention will become apparent by the following more detailed description of the invention.